


Throughout the Years

by elrodr



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Birth, Breeding, Children, Cute, Fluff, Kids, Other, Pregnancy, Sackler is a dad, growin up, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrodr/pseuds/elrodr
Summary: Sackler becomes a dad and its the cutest thing ever
Kudos: 8





	Throughout the Years

You and Sackler had always spoken about having kids, it was never a sure thing. If you got pregnant, you got pregnant, you were never going to plan it. You thought about it often, how good of a dad he would be. The thought of seeing him chase a mini version of him or even you was so heart-warming. Not to mention his breeding-kink, it was honestly just an accident waiting to happen. You’d be happy with this accident, though.

A few months ago, you and he had come to the decision that you would stop taking your birth control and see what the outcome was. It was obvious he was excited; you noticed the way his eyes lit up every time you mentioned a baby. Checking your calendar, you realized something, you were late by two weeks. You weren’t worried simply because it happened every now and then, but this time was different. The two weeks turned into three and eventually into four. In attempts to surprise Sackler into what you think could possibly be a pregnancy, you slipped “Pregnancy test” into the grocery list and sent him off to the store. 

Hours passed and frankly, you were used to this. He either got lost in the store or began shopping for things you absolutely didn’t need. Soon, your phone started ringing and you knew who it was, you always did. “Hey. What the fuck is this? Uh, pregnancy test? Why do you need that shit?” nothing but silence came from your side of the line until you began laughing. “What the fuck are you laughing at? This isn’t funny.” Explaining to him the situation at hand, you could hear the excitement in his voice. 

Coming home nearly thirty minutes later, it was safe to say that he did not finish getting what was on the list. “Take it. Babe, take the fuckin’ test now. I need to know, I- Fuck I gotta know if I’m gonna be a dad or not.” Practically tossing the test to you and rushing you to the bathroom. Opening the box and peeing on the stick, you wait. Minutes go by and he yells at the test, “C’mon you stupid fuckin’ test. Am I going to be a dad or not? Shit. No one told me these things take so fuckin’ long.” Waiting, waiting, and waiting then finally, the results show up. Pregnant. Damn near dropping the test he yells, nothing in particular but a yell. “Well? Show me the damn thing?” Looking at the test, you gasp. 

Months pass and you’re at the doctors, once again. You found out the baby was a girl, and you were still debating on names. Excited as ever, he began transforming the spare bedroom into a nursery as soon as he saw the positive test. Going for a gender-neutral theme, he painted the room with whites and oranges. It was honestly your favorite room in the house, the way the sun came in and the overall atmosphere in the room, you were excited too. 

After the gender reveal party, you received plenty of necessities for your little girl. Sackler decided to go all out for the party, he got a sash, crown, even a pinata full of pink bubblegum. When you finally cut the cake showing the pink, everyone cheered. Caught up in the moment, he picked you up and spun you around. “FUCK! I love you so much! That’s our baby fuckin’ girl in there!” Leaning down to your belly, he speaks to her “I can’t wait to meet you little stinker, I love you so much already.”

The time had finally come to meet her. You decided on the name Amelia. Surprisingly, it was his idea. Sackler had originally wanted to name her Gina (pronounced like vagina minus the va) but you quickly turned that down. Assisting you to the car, he speeds to the hospital. “Holy shit. Shit, fuck. Shit, it’s happening. You’re having our fuckin’ kid.” Looking at him with a hint of death in your eyes you yell at him, “Will you fucking drive?? Shit!” Quickly shutting his mouth, he doesn’t dare speak another word until you got to the hospital. Calling for a nurse, they help you to your room and call your doctor. 

Hours later, the pain finally ends and so does the pushing. Holding Amelia to your chest you can tell, she has his nose and goofy ears. They fit her though. Handing her to him, he holds her head against his bare chest. He insisted on trying that after reading somewhere that it links the parent with the kid and causes them to be healthier. Barely audible, you could hear him whisper, “Hey buddy, I’m so glad you’re here. I hope you know I would do any and everything for you and I’ve only known you for a few minutes.” Drifting in and out of sleep, it melted your heart. Needing to put her down, the nurses placed her in her crib, tucking her in for the night. 

Unable to stay away from Amelia, he moves the recliner next to her, placing his hand inside the crib her tiny little hand wraps around his finger. Squealing a bit, he tries to be quiet, sure not to wake her. Finally falling asleep, you were happy with your little family. You couldn’t have asked for anyone else to be the father of your child, you knew he would enjoy and cherish every moment of it. It made you a bit angry how enthusiastic he was about it; does he not remember you telling him they vomit and shit everywhere? You wondered. In the end, it didn’t matter, you had each other and that was all you needed.


End file.
